The Batman Christmas
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: better late than never... In the year following Ron's return to Triton and the beginning of his war on crime as the Dark Knight, Ron struggles with accepting what he's lost and embracing what he's gained...


**Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Barbara Possible, and Dick Grayson starring in…**

**The Batman Christmas Story**

_Where are you Christmas?_

_Why can't I find you?_

_Why have you gone away?_

_Where is the laughter you used to bring me?_

_Why I can't hear music play?_

_My world is changing_

_I'm rearranging_

_Does that mean Christmas changes too?_

_Where are you Christmas?_

_Do you remember the one you used to know?_

_I'm not same one_

_See what the time has done_

_Is that why you have let me go?_

"Merry Christmas!" Kim beamed at a passing fellow-customer as she walked out with two bags of decorations through the Upper Triton Smarty-Mart. "C'mon, kids," Kim said to Babs and Dick behind her, both loaded down with large bags.

"Why do we need so much stuff?" six year old Barbara complained as she struggled to hold her bag.

"Ron's house is big, more room for us to decorate," Kim nodded.

"Oh Yay…" Dick and Babs said together.

They had almost left the store when a group of masked thugs entered and blocked the exit. "NOBODY MOVE! IF YOU COOPERATE, YOU'LL ALL GET TO LEAVE AND HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS WITH YOUR FAMILIES!"

Kim started to reach for her sidearm and badge when she caught sight of a pointy-eared shadow cross the floor between her and the thugs. 'Here comes your Christmas surprise, boys…' Kim thought with a smug smile.

"Hand over your bags, purses and wallets!" the lead thug said as they approached the crowd.

"Stay behind me," Kim whispered to Barbara and Dick.

The lead thug was about to grab the necklace on a woman standing near Kim when the sound of glass shattering and a whipping cape filled the air.

The robbers all turned to see the scowling Dark Knight crouching directly in the center of them, his large wing-like cape draped around him. "It's the Bat!" One thug screamed in terror as he rose to his feet, the white lenses of his mask narrowing as he quickly surveyed the situation. They turned their guns on him, and he did what his body now felt naturally to do.

"GET 'EM, BATMAN!" Dick cheered as the Batman swiftly moved from thug to thug. But while the kids and crowd were excited, Kim and Barbara were frowning. Something was off. Kim flinched slightly when the sound of an arm being broken echoed about. He was being more brutal than normal, he seemed angry… he seemed…

"He's sad again…" Barbara frowned, not taking her eyes off the Batman.

Kim glanced to her daughter before the sound of running caught her attention. One of the thugs was running toward them, trying to get away from their attacker out of pure terror. Kim smirked slightly, waiting for just the right moment and then brought her leg around to catch him square in the chest in a roundhouse kick. As he hit the ground, Kim went down with him, bringing her fist across his face, knocking him out. "Wow… you rock, Mom…" Barbara beamed at her mother.

"I've still got it," Kim winked at her daughter.

Once the robbers were all on the ground either unconscious or groaning in pain, the Dark Knight fired his grapple and disappeared into the broken skylight he had Through which he had jumped.

One of the still coherent thugs managed to look up to see Kim holding a gun and her badge in his face. "You have the right to remain silent… though if you want to groan and moan, I'd let that slide this time."

(-V-)

"Ron? Are you back?" Kim asked, walking down into the Cave.

"Little busy, Kim," Batman growled from the computer as he studied his cases.

"You don't mind me decorating the house, do you?" Kim asked, leaning against the computer, watching his impassive, masked face as he worked.

"Do what you want," Batman grunted.

"I want to talk to Ron, not the Bat. Please and thank you," Kim scowled at her lover.

Batman frowned and slid his cowl back and glanced at her. "Ron, what's wrong?" Kim pressed in concern.

"Nothing's wrong," Ron said, rolling his neck before glancing back to the screen.

"You're moodier than normal, even Babs noticed…" Kim glanced toward the stairs.

"I'm fine…" Ron said, not meeting Kim's eyes.

"Alright then," Kim stood up, straightening her jacket. "I think I have everything we need for Hanukkah too. I'd really like for you to explain the story behind it to the kids. Babs and Dick already know all about Christmas, but they were asking me a lot about the Hanukkah stuff I bought today. I thought it would be best for you to explain things."

"Not going to happen," Ron scowled, narrowing his eyes.

"What?" Kim blinked in surprise.

"You can decorate the house, you and the kids can celebrate all you want, but I don't want any part of it." He said, standing up from his chair.

"Ron, you can't just turn your back," Kim pressed walking up behind him. "It's part of who you are…"

"What has Yahweh done for me?" Ron turned on Kim; the angry look on his face caused her to take a step back.

"Ron…" Kim whispered softly.

"He took my parents… he let them die right in front of me, Kim," Ron shook his head, "Look at what he's allowed happen in this city, in this world. I don't see how you can celebrate Hanukkah or Christmas, KP. You were raped, your husband was… killed… your family was repeatedly torn apart…" Ron turned away and his chin dropped slightly, "We lost our baby… What do we have to celebrate?" He asked, pulling the cowl back over his face. "I'm going out and doing what He's not."

Kim watched silently as the Tumbler tore out of the Cave. "Maybe he's using you…" Kim whispered out loud before turning and going back up the stairs to the main house.

She walked up to the bedrooms and peaked in to Barbara's, smiling slightly to see the little girl kneeling at the side of the bed. Kim waited for her to finish her prayer before moving in to help her into bed and tucking the blankets to her chin. "You haven't told me what you want for Christmas yet, Munchkin," Kim said, brushing a strand of hair from her daughter's face.

"Nuhuh, not telling you," Barbara shook her head, "Ron has to ask."

Kim bit her lip before moving in and kissing the child's forehead. "He'll ask soon, baby," Kim whispered, "Now it's sleepy time."

"Uh huh… goodnight, Mommy, love you," Barbara beamed at her mother as Kim got up and turned off the light. "And Mommy?"

"Yeah, baby?" Kim glanced back to her daughter.

"Tell Ron I love him, too," Barbara requested softly.

Kim smiled and nodded, "I'll pass it on, good night…" she said closing the door, and leaning on the other side with her head bowed.

(-V-)

Batman hunched over the edge of a three-story building's roof overlooking the busy street bordering Crime Alley. A sad smile crossed his face as he watched the snow fall, covering his city in a sheet of white.

_Ron smiled at Kim, his ten year old best friend as she stood with him and his parents as they recited Hanerot Halalu. She smiled proudly as Ron lit the candles on the menorah. _

"_Ron…" Ron's dad reached up to him with a bloody hand, lying against his mother on the cold concrete parking lot…_

"TAM!" A scream echoed from below bring Batman out of his thoughts.

His eyes scanned the streets below and found a little girl being held by a man with a gun. One police officer and two roughly clothed civilians, likely the child's parents held a short distance away. The wild look on the thug's face told Ron that without his interference this wouldn't end well.

Without any hesitation, the Dark Knight swooped down upon the scene. "TAAAAMM!" The woman cried in her husband's arms as the wing-like cape came down around the thug and the child as a gunshot rang out.

"You don't threaten anyone in MY City," Batman growled forcing the child behind him, as he held the man's arm where he was pointing the gun upward. "ESPECIALLY not a child." He snarled before twisting the man's wrist painfully before throwing him to the ground.

Batman proceeded to stomp the low-life in the crotch before punching him directly between the eyes. "Get this filth out of my sight," Batman snapped toward the police officers, who jumped to follow his instructions.

"Tam!" the poor parents ran up to the Dark Knight. "Is she ok?"

Batman turned toward them and without saying a word moved his cape to reveal the little girl safe and sound.

"Mama!" Tam wailed jumping into her mother's arms as the family embraced. Batman frowned noticing their torn, dirty clothes and warn and damaged shoes as they stood in the snow.

"Thank you, Batman," Tam's father sniffled, nodding to the masked vigilante.

Batman nodded as the family walked toward an old broken down station wagon in a side ally. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the father open the door and helped his wife and daughter in the backseat, draping them with a blanket.

He didn't know why he did it, but something caused him to glance down and he saw a folded piece of paper against his boot. He reached down and unfolded it to investigate. He smiled slightly when he read who it was to, but the smile faded as he read on…

_Dear Santa, _

_If you can't find me, we're living out on the streets in Crime Alley. I'll be watching for you. You're not going to forget me, are you? Daddy says he knows you try, but we might be too hard to find this year. Santa, I'm right here. _

_We don't have our house anymore; I wish we could go home. Mama says we will someday, and she prays it won't be long. They closed Daddy's factory and took almost all our things. Now, Santa, I don't need too much, but could you bring my Mom a coat that's warm, cause the one she's got is awful torn. Dad's an engineer; maybe he can help you make toys for all the boys and girls?_

_Please help us, Santa… _

_Love always, _

_Tam_

Batman glanced up to the poor family and watched them huddle together for warmth, before firing off a grapple and disappearing into the cold night.

(-V-)

_Christmas is here_

_Everywhere_

_Christmas is here_

_If you care_

(-V-)

Kim was just about to fall asleep when she heard the bedroom door open. She rolled over to see what was wrong and saw Ron standing there in his Bat-Suit with the cowl pulled back. "Ron?" She asked sitting up, looking at her lover questioningly.

He silently moved around the bed, before reaching down to hug Kim tightly. "I love you…" he whispered before giving her a passionate and desperate kiss.

Seven hours later Kim stirred awake and reached across the bed where Ron was laying before she fell asleep. "Ron?" She asked, sitting up, holding the blanket to her naked chest. She found him suiting back up in the corner of the bedroom. "Not that I'm complaining, but what brought that on?"

"I'll tell you later, I've got a lot of work to do," Ron said, pulling back on his cape and cowl.

"Today's the last day of Hanukkah, Ron…" Kim frowned.

"I know, but this is important, KP…" Ron started toward the door. "Trust me…"

Kim brought her knees to her chest and hugged her legs as the door closed.

(-V-)

_If there is love in your heart and your mind_

(-V-)

Batman frowned as the computer processed the note, cross-referencing the handwriting with the all three Triton County and City school systems' database.

'Match found.' Flashed on the screen and Ron hit a few keys. 'Name Tamara Fox, age 8, not been in class in one year.'

He looked at last school picture of the girl, before pressing a few more buttons bringing up information on the girl's parents. Lucius and Marie Fox. Lucius was a chief engineer for a research and development company under Thorne-Corp's umbrella. Shut down just a few months before the buyout and transformation into Possible International and Industries.

Kim didn't know he heard her the day before, but he had, and it's been echoing through his mind ever since. "Maybe he's using you…"

"Maybe he is…" Ron whispered in response out loud. He had lost his parents; they had gone through hell and back… but… Ron pressed some buttons and a picture of himself with Kim, Barbara, and Dick pulled up in a window. They still had each other.

"Batman can't do anything about this… but…" Ron picked up the phone receiver on the side of the desk and hit autodial. "Hey! Mr. Dr. P! Merry Christmas! Hey, do we still have that Interim director over the R/D department? No prospects for the director job yet? Booyah."

(-V-)

_You will feel like Christmas all the time_

(-V-)

"RICHARD GRAYSON!" Kim bellowed as Dick hung from the chandler with garland held in his mouth. "I told you we'd get a ladder. I will not have acrobatics in the living room!"

"Knock it off, Short Pants!" Barbara grinned up at her best friend.

"Dick, get down and get your coat," Ron walked out surprising the three of them, dressed in a suit and tie, "You and your mother too, Barbara," Ron nodded to Kim and Barbara.

"What's going on?" Kim blinked in surprise.

"I told you this morning, KP," Ron gave her a smile she hadn't seen on him in years, "trust me."

Kim Barbara and Dick followed Kim out to find Wade and her father waiting by the limo. She gave Ron an odd look, but entered the car with the kids.

"Where we headed, boss?" Dick asked, looking out the window as they pulled out of the drive.

"Just making a Christmas wish come true," Ron said, giving a meaningful glance to Kim.

Kim stared in confusion before they came to a stop in Crime Alley. Ron got out and the family climbed out behind him following in confusion. "Mr. Fox? Lucius Fox?" Ron asked as he approached the broken down station wagon.

"Y-Yes?" the poor man asked in confusion, looking up at the billionaire as he stood with his wife and daughter.

Ron held out his hand, "My name's Ron Stoppable, pleasure to meet you." Ron smiled as all eyes were on him.

Ron then turned his eyes to Lucius' daughter, Tam. "Batman found your letter to Santa, he passed it on to St. Nick, and what you wanted was out of Santa's pay range." Tam looked sad for a moment before Ron continued. "So he called me up."

Ron handed Lucius a folded. "That's the deed to your old house, paid up for five years, also have a new Pontiac and a station wagon in your drive way. The station wagon is for your wife to take Tam back to school. You'll need two cars for you to be at work too. That is if you're interested in the position of Director of Research and Development Department…"

Lucius' and his family's eyes were as big as saucers. "Really?" he asked and Ron nodded. "Yes! Yes of course! Thank you so much!"

"You'll need some new cloths and furniture for the house, I recommend Tempurpedic mattresses," Ron said, pulling out his billfold. "Here's you a few thousand to get started, twenty sound enough? Take thirty." He said, placing the cash in Lucius' hands. "The Monday after the first I'll be expecting you at the office to introduce you to the rest of the board of directors." Ron then motioned for the Limo, "This is my fiancé Kim, her daughter Barbara, my ward Dick, Kim's father Dr. Possible, the CEO of the company, and my good friend Wade. Now let's go, I'm putting you up at the Upperton Grand till you can set your house back up."

Ron was then quickly hugged by the Fox family, and he shared a loving smile from Kim, who was looking at him proudly.

(-V-)

Christmas Eve finally came and the family was gathered in the living room of the Manor, along with Wade, Bonnie and Helena, Josh, Tara and Dina, Anne and James, Jim and Tim, and Commissioner Gordon. Christmas music filled the air. Ron sat down between Dick and Barbara and put his arms around them. "We missed it this year, but after Christmas Dinner tomorrow I'm going to tell you two all about Hanukkah, just like Mom and Dad told me."

"Cool," the kids beamed.

"And you, little girl," Ron said pulling Barbara into his lap. "Why haven't you told your mother what you want for Christmas? You just wanted to make us go into the chaos that is Smarty Mart on Christmas Eve?"

Barbara blushed before leaning up against Ron. "You won't find what I want at Smarty Mart… I want… I want… I want you to be my Daddy… will you let me call you Daddy?" Barbara looked down, "That's all I want for Christmas…"

Ron was taken aback by the request, by the passion and fear in the little girl's voice. "I'd… Barbara… I'd be honored." Ron said giving her a goofy smile.

Barbara looked at him in shock for a moment before her lower lip trembled and she threw her arms around his neck. "I love you, Daddy!"

"I love you too, Barbie-Doll," Ron said hugging her back.

Ron stood up, with the little girl in his arms. "Merry Christmas everyone!" Ron said, glancing around the room. The cheer was replied, as Kim walked up first kissing Barbara then pressing her lips to Ron's.

"Get up here, you," Kim said, holding her arm out to Dick, who rolled his eyes but didn't hesitate to join in the family hug.

Bonnie laughed, pulling her daughter up in a hug as well. No one noticed just outside the manor, looking in through the window was a man in a large trench coat and hat was watching Bonnie and Helena's every mood. He lifted a metallic hand and pressed it against the glass before turning and walking away.

Dinah giggled at the festivities, then proclaimed loudly when she saw what was coming on the TV. "SNOWMAN HANK!" and a moment later all the children and men were gathered around the TV.

(-V-)

_I feel you, Christmas _

_I know I've found you_

_You never fade away_

_The Joy of Christmas stays here inside us _

_Fills each and every heart with love_

(-V-)

Kim smiled as she walked around picking up stray pieces of wrapping paper. "I'm impressed, Mr. Stoppable. There may be hope for you yet." She said with a caring smile.

"Maybe," Ron smiled, picking up a few pieces stuck on the side of the couch.

"Are you going to go patrol?" Kim asked, giving a small smile. "I mean… the kids are asleep…"

"You don't have to worry about the town, Ron, I got ya covered…" a voice spoke as a strong breeze nearly blew the paper back all over the living room. Kim and Ron looked up to see Felix standing, leaning against the door way. He was wearing a red body suit with yellow boots, and a mask pulled back and hanging against his shoulders. On his chest were a white circle and a yellow lightning bolt.

"Sorry I'm late," Felix smiled at his old friends.

The End…

Songs used: "Santa, I'm Right Here" Toby Keith and "Where Are You Christmas" Faith Hill.

I hope you enjoyed my belated Christmas present with a few hidden and some notsohidden hints at what's to come in the Bat-Ron fic series. And if you liked, feel free to drop a review! If you didn't you can do so as well ^_^ Merry Late Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
